paradisebayfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Casa de pan de jengibre
} |name = Casa de pan de jengibre |image = Deco Gingerbread House.png |type = Especial Navidad |availableat = Navidad 2016 |food = Después del evento : 1x |pearlcost = |greendyecost = |bluedyecost = |reddyecost = |stickercost = }} Casa de pan de jengibre Made of building grade gingerbread. Gifting Season. Leave gifts at your friend's Gingerbread house and earn rewards! The islanders find the magic Gingerbread House! This is the Christmas 2016 special event. You will need to collect goods to level up the Gingerbread House (in the same way as the Grand Pumpkin). How to get The Gingerbread House is available from Dec 15th 2016 and the event is scheduled to run until Jan 3rd 2017. You can place the building kit on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To level up your house you must "feed" it with its favourite treats. The items are obtained from your mills using special recipes that are unlocked as you progress through the levels : * At the start you get the recipe for the (made at the Carpintería) * When you reach level 2 you get the recipe for the (made at the Sastrería) * When you reach level 3 you get the recipe for the (made at the Joyero) * When you reach level 4 you get the recipe for the (made at the Joyero) * When you reach level 5 you ge the recipe for the (made at the Hojalatería) The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : There is also a special item available to buy at the Evento Decoración de Navidad: *The costs 300 Holiday Cheer , and rewards 1000 Holiday Cheer is required to buy items at the Evento Decoración de Navidad and is obtained : * When another Trademaster drops a onto your Gingerbread House, 10 and 10 * When you drop a at another Trademaster's Gingerbread House, 100 and 75 * Sometimes by opening chests, watching Island TV (ads) or feeding Mascotas Each time you feed your Gingerbread House you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Gingerbread House you will receive various rewards and decorations (see below) including to give to your fellow Trademasters. Sharing Regalo generoso with other Trademasters Help your fellow Trademasters by sharing your *Visit their island *Find their Gingerbread House *Tap on it and drag a onto it You can only give a to the same Trademaster every 6 hours. Note: In your friends bar the Christmas Event Icon appears to the bottom-right of each avatar when you are able to give them a Regalo generoso. Similar to seal dives, friends to whom you have given a Regalo generoso within 6 hours or those that have not activated their Gingerbread House are moved to the end of the list, regardless of their game level. Relationship Levels After the Event Your Gingerbread House will remain in place after the event ends (like the Grand Pumpkin). You can "feed" your Gingerbread House with to obtain rewards (which will depend on the relationship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the relationship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , , , , , fr:Maison en pain d'épices en:Ginger Bread House Categoría:Decoración Categoría:Special Events Categoría:Christmas 2016